A sick Yami
by shadowcat22
Summary: (one-shot) Yami becomes sick and wants Yugi's attention so what will Yami do to get Yugi to spend time with him? Fluff between Yugi and Yami.


Me: Hey, everyone here's a one-shot that I thought of while sitting in Tech Theater class

Hikari Shadowcat: Yeah, so enjoy

Me: Anyways we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will so no suing other wise all you'll get is lint from my dryer

Title: A sick Yami

By: Shadowcat22

Today was a dark gray and gloomy day and everyone was getting up except one person, "Yami, time to get up I need your help before it rains" voiced a small teen with multi-color hair and amethyst eyes. "Mmm..." moans another figure who was a bit taller than the other but with three extra streaks of blond hair that went into the mass of black and red hair.

"Yami..." whines the teen, before walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge before pulling the covers down on the other only to notice a sweaty and pale Yami. "Yami, are you ok??" asks a worry teen. "I don't feel well koi" replies Yami, as he looks to the person with tired eyes.

As Yami said that the figure runs a hand across his forehead only to pull it away from the heat. "Your burning up Yami-koi," replies the teen, who felt bad for Yami. Just then before either can speak again a voice from downstairs calls up to them.

"Yugi, I need you to go to the store for me before it begins to rain" shouts the voice. "Ok grandpa be right down" shouts Yugi, to his grandfather before returning his gaze to Yami before speaking. "Yami, I'll be back in a little back for now I want you to rest up and I'll check on you when I return" replies Yugi, before leaning foreword and kissing Yami on the forehead before standing and leaving the room to do what his grandfather asked of him before it rained.

((Aibou, where are you going)) asks Yami, by link. (I have to go to the store for grandpa you just rest) replies Yugi, as he begins walking down the street. ((But I don't want to...I want you up hear with me)) whines Yami, threw the link again. (Yami...relax I'll be home soon and I'll be up to check on you right now I need you to rest) orders Yugi to his Yami.

About half way threw the store Yami contacts Yugi again, ((What are you getting??)). (I'm getting some medicine for you and some things for grandpa) replies Yugi, as he proceeds towards the check out. At Yugi's words, there's a slight pause in the link before Yami speaks up. ((I won't take that stuff Aibou, for if I couldn't take back when I was Pharaoh what makes you think I'll take it now)).

(Yami-koi, it'll make you feel better) replies Yugi. ((No)) and with that as Yami's final answer the link was closed. 'He's always stubborn' sighs Yugi, as he begins his walk home. Upon arriving home, Yugi hands his grandfather the items he asked for before taking the medicine he bought for Yami and heading upstairs.

As soon as he makes it upstairs he heads for his room, upon reaching his room he opens the door and enters the room only to find Yami sitting on the bed and looking at him with a determined eyes.

"Ok Yami time for your medicine" replies Yugi, as he opens the bottle and pours some into the cap for Yami to take. "Aibou no, I'm not taking that...that stuff" replies Yami, before coughing and turning his head to the side. "It won't hurt you" replies Yugi. "My answer stands at no" answers Yami, while keeping his head turned to the side.

As Yami's head stays turned from Yugi, Yugi smirks a little before pouring the medicine into his mouth careful not to swallow it as he walks over to Yami and kissing him. At Yugi's sudden kiss Yami gasp's giving Yugi the opportunity he needed to force-feed Yami the medicine.

Once Yugi gives Yami the medicine he slowly breaks from the kiss before speaking up, "There was it so bad?" asks Yugi. "....No" whispers Yami. "Good, now get some rest" and with that, Yugi left the room to allow Yami some quiet time before checking on him later.

A couple hours later Yami's fever had broken and Yami was up in his and Yugi's room bored. "This is boring...I want my Hikari, my koi, my Aibou" groans Yami, as he lays in the bed looking up at the ceiling, which wasn't much to look at if you considered looking a white ceiling something.

Mean while, Yugi was downstairs helping his grandpa out before theirs a knock on the door alerting Yugi that someone was there. "I'll get it grandpa" and with that, Yugi goes to answer the door only to open and find Seto and that at the door just as it began to drizzle outside.

"Hey you guys what's up" asks Yugi, as he lets them inside and out of the rain. "We came to see what was up with you and Yami" replies Ryou to he fellow friend and Hikari. "Oh...well I'm fine but Yami's sick and he's upstairs resting" replies Yugi. "Great..." groans Seto, Bakura and Marik. "What's wrong with being sick? For everyone gets sick once in a while" answers Yugi.

"Nothing...it's just if he's sick then that means he's gonna want attention from his nurse" replies Marik, who was trying to find the words to explain this. "Attention?" asks Malik, as he raises his eyebrow at Marik's words.

"Yes...see when Yami was Pharaoh 5,000 years ago Yami use to get sick hear and their and when ever he got sick there was always a nurse to look at him and when Yami felt some what better or even if he wasn't better Yami would always want someone in the room with him just so he wouldn't feel lonely" answers Bakura.

"So in other words Yugi, he'll want you upstairs with him" finishes Seto. "Well at least I know why Yami said he wanted me upstairs with him when I was going to the store earlier today" replies Yugi. Just then, ((Aibou, who's at the door for I head someone knocking)) asks Yami by link. (It was Seto and that...besides your suppose to be asleep) answers Yugi.

((I can't sleep...please come upstairs and be with me...it's lonely without you up here and I'm bored come upstairs and talk with me)) whines Yami threw their link. "Yug?" asks Joey, when Yugi got that distant look on his face. "And Yami has begun" replies Marik, as he as probably Bakura knew that Yami was talking to Yugi via link.

Just then, Yami got Yugi to agree in coming upstairs so Yugi closes the link and returning his attention back to the others. "Well you guys are more than welcome to stay for a bit but Yami's asking for me so I better go visit with him or he'll never stop bugging me" replies Yugi, as he turns to walk up the stairs.

"No problem Yug we understand so good luck with the Pharaoh" and with that they leave to head home before it really began to poor outside. Mean time, Yugi had just made it upstairs and was now up inside his and Yami's room only to see Yami motion him over to the bed and to the empty spot next to him. "Ok Yami what do you want?" asks Yugi.

"Will you lay with me?" asks Yami, as he tries to give Yugi the puppy dog eyes. "...Sure" and with that Yugi took of his shoes before walking over to the bed and sliding in next to Yami before fixing the covers. Once settled Yami slides over to Yugi before resting his head on Yugi's chest while Yugi ran his fingers threw Yami's hair.

"I-love-you-koi" yawns Yami, as Yugi's soft and gentle movements begin to put him to sleep once again. As Yugi continues his gentle movements Yugi suddenly hears a soft knock on his door alerting him that someone was at his door. So with a soft voice Yugi says enter only to notice his grandpa. "How's he feeling??" asks Solomon, as he enters the room to see Yami resting on Yugi's chest and Yugi running his fingers threw his hair putting the sick Pharaoh at ease.

"He seems to be doing fine after I gave him his medicine and that" answers Yugi with a yawn. "Looks like your tired also my boy" whispers Solomon to his grandson. As that was said, Yugi nods his head before dozing off into a peaceful slumber while Solomon left the room quietly.

The next day was a beautiful sunny morning and Yami was feeling better than ever thanks to Yugi. "Mmm..." moans Yami, as he slowly wakes up only to notice that Yugi had stayed with him threw the whole night not once leaving his side which made Yami smile at his koi. So, as Yami smiled Yami gently leans foreword and gives Yugi a butterfly kiss on the lips which awakes Yugi. "Morning" whispers Yugi to Yami once they part from the kiss.

"Morning" replies Yami. "How you feel?" asks Yugi. "Fine, thanks to you chibi tenshi" and with that Yami kissed Yugi once more before snuggling back down with Yugi and going back to sleep and that's how they stayed for rest of the morning.

The End

Me: Well how was it? Good? Bad? Please R&R

Hikari Shadowcat: Hope it was better than Seto's birthday and that

Me: Yea well by for now


End file.
